I'll Be Seeing You
by rockingthefeels
Summary: Modern Day AU. Along the same themes of Les Mis except no one dies. Though there is a blind!Grantaire and an overly patriotic Enjolras. They both need each other. The cafe Mussain plays a part in all of this too.


Grantaire spends most his time at the Café Musain because sometimes Marius will be nice enough to slip some whiskey into the coffee he orders. Today happens to be one of those days, he can smell the fresh blend of the day laced with two drops of Glenlivet as Marius sets it in front of him, careful to place it close enough to Grantaires hands so that he doesn't have to search out the desired cup. The steam hits his face in little puffs as he takes his first sip. The whiskey adds a kick that he desperately needed and he can hear Marius chuckle from the other end of the café as he hears the sigh of relief Grantaire heaves.

It always takes Grantaire a long time before he is able to finish his coffee/whiskey concoction. In the time it takes him he listens to his surroundings. The bell chimes and Marius rushes over to the counter, he can hear this through the burst of wind that dashes by him and the sound of Marius' voice as he asks Lesgle (who has a very distinct accent) what he'd like to try. Eponine enters later, offering to take over Marius' shift though it's her day off. When someone opens the door for a little too long Grantaire can hear Jean shouting at random passersby from his stand, strategically set up just outside of the Café Musain, his poetry is one that gives him great joy, that much Grantaire can tell just from the man's willingness to set up shop and sell a few verses for a dollar or two. Courfeyrac and Gavroche are next, the boy hums a tune as they enter and Courf wonders aloud to Grantaire. He's pleased that they tend to include him in their conversations, but he wishes they'd just let him be sometimes.

He waved his hands three or so times and Marius was in front of him, he could picture the smile on his friends face as Marius asked if he would need anymore help that night, but his memory was fading even more every day with nothing to reassure him. He shook his head and smiled, Marius was a good friend.

After taking his leave it was a rather cold walk to his apartment just a block down. After the accident he had to move to a new location. The distance between Cafe Musain and his new home was not a coincidence. His friends insisted after the accident that Grantaire get an apartment close, in case he ever needed one of them. He had complied only on the grounds that they all stop walking on pins and needles around him.

Bahorel felt the worst, it was because of him that Grantaire was in the accident. Bahorel was sweet, caring, he hadn't intended for something so awful to happen; but it had.

Bahorel had found a girl, he'd taken an instant liking to her once she mentioned her inclination towards Dan Brown novels and tea. Viviana was her name, and she was with several friends. They were just about to leave for Madsens six blocks down. Bahorel wanted to go too, so Grantaire and Marius went along. Grantaire was in the passenger seat, they were all laughing. Marius was talking about Cosette and Grantaire was turning around to smack at his leg.

It happened too fast. Through no fault of Bahorel's, they were hit at the next stop sign. A drunk driver hadn't stopped and smashed into the right side of their car.

Grantaire can't remember the rest of it very well, just the slow trickle of blood down his neck and the frantic voices of his friend as he lost consciousness. Bahorel was the only one uninjured. Marius had a fractured arm and a mild concussion.

Grantaire lost his vision.

The ambulance ride was strange, the whir of the machines and the paramedics speaking in hushed tones. It was painful. At first he thought that his eyes were closed, or that he was zoning in and out of consciousness; only hearing voices. But then Dr. Lemark came, he looked Grantaire over and bandaged him up. The next few words were hard to tell, but all Grantaire could hear was "what can you see?"

Up to that point he had assumed that his eyes were bandaged too, but then he blinked slowly. There was no change, no feeling. It was like the lights were perpetually off. He stumbled through the words "I, I can't see anything."

He was diagnosed with temporary blindness. Dr. Lemark had claimed how the rise of his blood-pressure had caused such a thing and Grantaires sight should return soon. This didn't happen. It was more than a year later now and Grantaire was sure his vision would never return. At least he could live with this knowledge.

This time of day, he always gets moody. It's not healthy, but he can't help it. After the accident he hasn't gone a day without feeling like, like he's not worth it. Not worth the space or the air. He wants to drink himself stupid and just die already.

Sorry, that's not a very optimistic thought. His counselor has been appointed in telling Grantaire he needs to get over his "death thoughts". Really though, really.

So this is his life right now.

Grantaire slips into bed with a smile on his face, the sheets are silk between his fingers and he makes a mental note to thank Bouset for doing some shopping for him. With any luck Bouset actually got Grantaire appropriate bed sheets. The last time Bouset had shopped for him Marius had kindly informed Grantaire that the sheets on his bed were Tinkerbell themed.

As sleep overcomes him he realizes bed sheets are the last thing on his mind. It's at night that the loneliness becomes unbearable sometimes.

* * *

A/N: thanks for anyone who reads this! I'm new to E/R fics. I honestly can't wait to wright more so if any of you have requests for oneshots drop them in my ask!


End file.
